The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known spark-ignition (SI) engines introduce an air/fuel mixture into each cylinder which is compressed in a compression stroke and ignited by a spark plug. Known compression ignition engines inject pressurized fuel into a combustion cylinder near top dead center (TDC) of the compression stroke which ignites upon injection. Combustion for both gasoline engines and diesel engines involves premixed or diffusion flames controlled by fluid mechanics.
SI engines can operate in a variety of different combustion modes, including a homogeneous charge SI combustion mode and a stratified-charge SI combustion mode. SI engines can be configured to operate in a homogeneous-charge compression-ignition (HCCI) combustion mode, also referred to as controlled auto-ignition combustion, under predetermined speed/load operating conditions. The HCCI combustion mode includes a distributed, flameless, auto-ignition combustion process that is controlled by oxidation chemistry. An engine operating in the HCCI combustion mode has a cylinder charge that is preferably homogeneous in composition, temperature, and residual exhaust gases at intake valve closing time. HCCI combustion is a distributed kinetically-controlled combustion process with the engine operating at a dilute air/fuel mixture, i.e., lean of a stoichiometric air/fuel point, with relatively low peak combustion temperatures, resulting in low NOx emissions. The homogeneous air/fuel mixture minimizes occurrences of rich zones that form smoke and particulate emissions.
In engine operation, the engine airflow is controlled by selectively adjusting position of the throttle valve, controlling an external exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) flow, and opening and closing of intake valves and exhaust valves. On engine systems so equipped, opening and closing of the intake valves and exhaust valves can be adjusted using a variable valve actuation system that includes variable cam phasing and a selectable multi-step valve lift, e.g., multiple-step cam lobes which provide two or more valve lift positions. In contrast to the throttle position change which is substantially continuous, the change in valve position of the multi-step valve lift mechanism is a discrete change.
When an engine operates in a HCCI combustion mode, the engine operates at a lean or stoichiometric air/fuel ratio operation with the throttle wide open (WOT) to minimize engine pumping losses. When the engine operates in the SI combustion mode, the engine preferably operates with a stoichiometric air/fuel ratio, with the throttle valve controlled over a range of positions from 0% to 100% of the wide-open throttle position to control intake airflow to achieve the stoichiometric air/fuel ratio.
In an engine configured to operate in either SI or HCCI combustion modes, transitioning between combustion modes can be complex. The engine control module must coordinate actuations of multiple devices in order to provide a desired air/fuel ratio for the different modes. During a transition between a HCCI combustion mode and SI combustion mode, valve lift switching occurs nearly instantaneously, while adjustments to cam phasers and pressures in the manifold have slower dynamics. Until the desired air/fuel ratio is achieved, incomplete combustion and misfire can occur, leading to torque disturbances.